


even if I tried, I couldn't speak, I have no words locked between my teeth

by ropememory



Category: Justified
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:34:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24673189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ropememory/pseuds/ropememory
Summary: Tim leaned forward, a challenge in his eyes. “And when does it suit you to listen? Only when you’re getting something out of it?”Raylan glanced around the semi-crowded bar to avoid the look Tim was giving him. He resisted the urge to sink further back into the booth. “Something like that,” he replied, more to the bottle than to Tim.“I may have something worth listening to, then.”
Relationships: Raylan Givens/Tim Gutterson
Kudos: 37





	even if I tried, I couldn't speak, I have no words locked between my teeth

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from “Not Safe" By The Deep End
> 
> I tried to tag this appropriately, but if anyone sees something I should add or remove, please let me know! A very early draft was looked over by someone else, but at this point any mistakes are my own fault.

“I can _listen,”_ Raylan muttered, disgruntled. Tim raised an eyebrow at him, unimpressed, while he took another sip of his beer. “I just—“ Raylan waved his own bottle in a circle— “choose not to. When it doesn’t suit me.” The eye roll he got in response was fairly expected. 

Tim leaned forward, a challenge in his eyes. “And when does it suit you to listen? Only when you’re getting something out of it?”

Raylan glanced around the semi-crowded bar to avoid the look Tim was giving him. He resisted the urge to sink further back into the booth. “Something like that,” he replied, more to the bottle than to Tim.

“I may have something worth listening to, then.” Tim slid out of the booth, drained the rest of his beer, and then motioned for Raylan to follow him. Raylan eyed how much of his own drink was left, before abandoning it. Tim smirked when Raylan caught up to him. “Good boy.”

Raylan briefly spared a thought for the rest of his beer, but figured abandoning it was probably worth it based on his reaction to Tim’s comment.

\--

Tim’s apartment was close enough that any real sobering up or second thoughts didn’t have time to take hold. “I’d offer you a drink,” Tim started as he unlocked the door, “but I don’t think it’ll be necessary.” He swung the door open and motioned for Raylan to enter.

Raylan half-nodded in agreement as he stepped further into the apartment and looked around. It seemed lived-in enough--at least more so than any of the places he had stayed since being back in Kentucky. 

“I suggest you take the couch,” Tim said, the predatory look in his eyes conveying more than the words did. 

“Yeah, okay,” Raylan replied, trying to convince himself he was going to do that, anyway, regardless of what Tim said. Besides, couches were better for sprawling across, which Raylan promptly did. He could play this game with Tim, even if he was subconsciously playing to lose. Raylan spread his legs apart in an invitation, leaning back and exaggerating a stretch to put a hand behind his head. 

Tim sat in the oversized chair catty corner to the couch, amusement fighting to break through. “I think the only way you could make yourself more comfortable is to be wearing fewer clothes.” 

Raylan’s raised eyebrow wasn’t his only physical reaction. “Should I rectify that, then?” 

Tim leaned forward, focusing on Raylan’s face. “Oh absolutely. I’d be disappointed if you didn’t.” Raylan was game to meet the challenge in Tim’s eyes. He unbuttoned his jeans and started sliding down the zipper.

\--

Tim watched as Raylan palmed his lube-slicked cock. “Slower,” Tim said, running his own hand against his thigh to help keep himself from getting up to touch. Raylan bit his lower lip as his eyes slipped shut, but he did reduce the tempo his hand went from the base of his cock to the head and back down. “ _Good_ ,” Tim said, voice rough. The small whimper he got in response was worth it, though. He settled back, took in the man across from him, refocused his own arousal to the task at hand. Tim tilted his head to the side, thinking. “Does it suit you to listen now? Or,” his voice turned mocking, “would you rather do this on your own terms?” Raylan’s hand nearly stopped as his head lolled to the side to look at Tim through half-opened eyes. Tim looked unimpressed. “Don’t think I told you to stop,” he said. 

Raylan’s hand resumed its previous pace. “The, ah, former,” he gasped, other hand trying to find purchase in the couch cushion, eyes slipping shut again.

“You should keep that in mind, then. There’s plenty of other things I could occupy myself with,” Tim said. Raylan could hear the smirk, the unadded _besides you_. There were sounds of movement, and the next time Tim spoke it was a whisper Raylan could feel against his ear--close and warm. “You look exceptionally enticing like this. I’d hate to have to stop because you can’t behave.” Tim’s hand nudged Raylan’s off his cock and took over, the strokes firm and just fast enough to steadily, methodically build up Raylan’s arousal. 

“Don’t you dare come tonight,” Tim said firmly as Raylan’s hips started lifting up slightly. Raylan bit back the _please_ he was about to utter in response with a whine, eyes opening with a silent plea he tried to will himself to not say. “

“Maybe none of your relationships with women ever work out because you’re too busy trying to act more in control than you really want to be,” Tim mused. It only sounded slightly mocking. Raylan was torn between trying to argue and agreeing.

“ _May_ be,” Raylan said with a gasp as Tim’s grip tightened just a fraction. He’s not completely sure what tipped Tim off that he was close, but suddenly Tim’s hand is gone and Raylan can’t help the noise of pure _want_ that overcomes him.

Tim smirked. “You can crash here tonight if you want. Might be feeling more generous in the morning.” 

Raylan forced himself to respond. “Yeah, okay.” Once Tim’s back was to him, Raylan re-situated his clothes, highly-sensitive cock feeling every brush of fabric against it. Couch or not, it was going to be a long night. 


End file.
